


Caesar Clown, Responsible Pet Owner

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Monsters, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caesar Clown adores his new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caesar Clown, Responsible Pet Owner

~ Caesar Clown, Responsible Pet Owner ~

Caesar Clown gazed lovingly at the monster he'd created.

"I shall pet him, and love him, and go on a murderous rampage with him, and call him 'Smiley'!"

"Wait, what did you just say?" said one of the expendable peons.

Caesar glared at the unfortunate individual who had dared to speak up.

"What? You don't think Smiley is a good name for my adorable baby?" he snarled.

"Um..." The underling had actually been talking about the 'murderous rampage' bit, not the name his master had chosen for the massive poisonous slime creature, but he now realized that mentioning it was not his brightest decision. "Of course not, Master. Smiley is the perfect name for him."

With that settled, Caesar turned back to his new pet and cooed, "Who's an adorable weapon of mass destruction? Yes, you are. Yes, you are!"

~end~


End file.
